Winx Club: Dimensionix
by TotallyMiraculousLoliWinx91
Summary: The Winx experience an Adventure like never before.


Winx Club: Dimensionix

By; Blake Hosier

Genre; Fantasy-Fanfiction Crossover

Rated: E-10+ for Fantasy Violence, Action, and Mild Language

The Winx and other Winx Club characters belong to; Iginio Straffi used with written permission

Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters belong to; Kazuki Takahashi used with written permission

Naruto Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto used with written permission

Prologue:

Bloom and all of her friends were finally able to have the relaxation that they had wanted for a while. They had defeated Kalshara, Brafilius, Aracustus Acheron, Tritannus and the Trix. Selina had finally realized that Bloom never meant to cause her so much misery and pain, which is why she had become evil. Eldora had changed Selina's heart, Bloom was at long last friends with Selina again. Faragonda, Saladin and Griffin had a much greater bond, now that their former colleague; Aracustus had been stopped from destroying the magic dimension. Sky, Brandon, Thoran, Timmy, Helia, and Riven were closer than ever. However; Sadness was admist all the cheer and joy, as the great king of Eraklyon had fallen ill, Queen Luna of Solaria had been lost, and King Oritel along with his wife; Queen Marian were missing, Diaspro was now queen of Concordia, the second planet in the Solaria system.

Bloom and Daphne were closer than ever, until an evil shadow took Daphne away from her. Something or someone evil was hidden on Sparks, who or what it was no one knew, not even the king and queen. The ancestral witches; Belladona, Lysliss, and Tharma had been brought back to life by Acheron, with a little help from the Trix witches; Darcy and Stormy. [Icy is not mentioned as a Trix witch; because, she learned that she wasn't really evil, she'd been cursed by Lysliss, when she was only a baby. Icy also learned; Bloom, Daphne and herself were cousins, she found out that Belladona, Lysliss, and Tharma had murdered her parents; Lord Aranus and Duchess Sonya of Sparks, placed an evil curse upon her and took her far from her home and family on Sparks, to an icy cold world where she had been raised by evil ice giants]. Now a new adventure begins for our seven fairy friends, for it is an adventure that will bring even more tests for the Winx and possibly even a new power. Will Daphne be ever rescued? Will the mystery of this shadow be revealed?, and what other kinds of peril are lying around the corner for the Winx? No one knows. But for right now just sit back, relax and enter the magic world of the Winx Club.

Chapter 1: A Common Enemy

Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, Aisha, Roxy and Selina are all hanging out at the mall in Magix City, when suddenly; Faragonda, Saladin and Griffin rush in; "Girls, come quick!" Faragonda yells. "Something very bad is happening at Alfea, Red Fountain and Cloud Tower!" Griffin shouts. "The entire Magic dimension is in trouble!" Saladin finally shouts. The girls look at one another then Bloom finally says, "Girls, let's transform!" Just then all the girls say in unison, "Transform; Magic Winx: Dimentix!" Stella, transforms and then to complete her transformation, she proclaims: "Stella, Fairy of the shining sun!" Aisha follows suit, "Aisha, Fairy of Waves!" Flora transforms then also says, "Flora, Fairy of Nature!" so does Musa, "Musa, Fairy of Music!" Next is Tecna, "Tecna, Fairy of Technology!" followed by Roxy, "Roxy, Fairy of Animals!" next up is Bloom, "Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon flame!" after Bloom transforms everyone is shocked to see Selina also transform, "Selina, Fairy of the Legendarium!" Suddenly; a familiar face appears in the air above them, "Well, well, well if it isn't the Winx!" It was Icy. Bloom launches an attack at Icy, who simply dodges it, and replies; "I'm not here to cause trouble, Bloom! I came here to help." Bloom and the others look at each other and then back at Icy with shocked expressions. Finally, Bloom calls out, "If you really are here to help, then come down here so we can talk face to face." Icy begins descending towards Bloom and her friends, when suddenly; out of nowhere a blast of lightning shoots toward Bloom. Icy pushes Bloom out of the way and takes the brunt of the blast herself.

Stormy finally appears along with Darcy; "Well, I never thought we'd see you again, Icy." Darcy called out. "So you're helping the Winx now huh? Well, that is the last mistake you'll ever make!" Stormy adds. "It looks like you've gained a new teammate, Bloom." Darcy says pointing at Selina. "Actually she has two!" Icy replied. "Transform; Magic Winx: Butterflyix!" Icy begins her transformation into Butterflyix then completes her transformation saying; "Icy, Fairy of Snow!" Darcy begins to cast a spell, Icy believing that Darcy is targeting the Winx, she jumps in front of her new allies in order to protect them. But, Darcy doesn't launch the spell at the Winx or at Icy, but around them, "Total Darkness Shield!" Stormy, shoots a lightning blast at Darcy who deflects it back at her. Stormy's lightning blast hits her and she goes flying. Darcy then tells Icy, "Icy you need to get the Winx to safety." Stormy sees Icy leaving with the Winx and launches a new spell at them, "Great Lightning Cyclone!" Darcy blocks the spell from hitting the Winx and Icy. Suddenly; Bloom tells everyone to stop fleeing and go back to fight. Icy insists that Bloom and the others go with her and get to safety, but Bloom refuses, Icy replies; "Bloom, I know you want to fight, but trust me, Darcy can handle this all by herself, we don't need you to rush into a battle with Stormy when Darcy can take care of it without any help." Bloom hearing Icy's words asks; "Icy, what do you mean that Darcy can handle this? Hasn't she's been trying to attack us?"

Icy replies; "No, Bloom. Darcy hasn't been trying to attack us. Infact; she's been using her new spell, the 'Total Darkness Shield' to protect us from Stormy's attacks." Flora hearing Icy's words asks; "Darcy's been protecting us? How can that even be possible!?" Suddenly; the battle between Darcy and Stormy ends. Stormy escapes, and then Darcy walks over to Icy and the Winx. "Sorry about that, Stormy isn't herself right now. Stormy says that it has something to do with the Shadow of Sparks, and it's making her act very strange. Normally, the three of us would be attacking you, but we share a common enemy; the Shadow. Stormy and myself, were on our way here to see if you knew about this threat, sign a truce agreement, and possibly form an alliance with all of you. That is the real reason we showed up, unfortunately; Stormy and I were attacked by the Shadow and it somehow possessed her, then when we got here she began threatening Icy and then attacked you. But that wasn't our intention, which is why I protected you all with my new defense spell. That is the truth!" Bloom calmly answered with. "Well, if you weren't really here to fight us, we can let Stormy's accidental attack, slide. But if it happens again, we'll retaliate with force." Icy, the Winx and Darcy found a nearby table and sat down, then Stormy suddenly reappeared. Stormy began talking, "Sorry about that, I tried to stop myself from attacking but I just couldn't, because that evil Shadow, was controlling me, I am back to normal now, I take it Darcy told you the real reason why we came here to find you, am I right Darcy?" Darcy nodded in agreement. "Now." Stormy said, "We need to sign a Truce agreement, remember it is only a temporary truce, so let's sign it and talk about ways to defeat our common enemy. Who agrees, this evil creature must be stopped?" The meeting lasted the remainder of the day. The Winx finally agreed with what Stormy said, the time had come, that evil creature had to be stopped. Would the Trix honor their truce with the Winx even after the threat is handled or will they break the truce?

Chapter 2: The Threat revealed

Things weren't looking good for the magic dimension. The king of Eraklyon; Erindor had grown deathly ill, Oritel and Marian had disappeared, Queen Luna of Solaria had been killed in battle with Aracustus Acheron, Daphne; Bloom's sister had gone missing, the Trix had come to Magix city to sign a temporary truce with the Winx. Bloom and Sky were having relationship issues all thanks to Diaspro's actions as the liason to the king of Eraklyon. Now that Sky is no longer prince, Diaspro is now unable to order him around, as he is now king of Eraklyon in his father's place. Diaspro was princess of her homeworld; Concordia, which is in the Solaria system, but as her mother can never rule the kingdom of Concordia, Diaspro acsended to the throne in her late father's place. A new enemy has finally made itself known to the entire magic dimension, it has hiding on Sparks for several centuries, and now it has at long last emerged from it's place of hiding. Diaspro was now queen of Concordia, Sky was king of Eraklyon, Icy and Bloom have become much closer than they were, now that they have discovered their connections to each other. Suddenly; from out of nowhere, an evil creature appeared before the Winx, the creature spoke, "Greetings; Winx, I am Obelisk the god of torment. I am here to teach everyone in this dimension that they can't think of themselves as gods and goddesses and get away with it, be thankful that I am here and not my counterparts; Slifer and Ra, because they wouldn't spare a single one of you. I've been sparing the lives of everyone that I've abducted, including; the life of the beautiful Sirenix nymph named; Daphne." Bloom hearing the creature say that he had abducted Daphne, grew furious, but she was calm enough to ask it a question. "Excuse me; you said, that you abducted a nymph by the name of Daphne, did you also abduct a king and queen named; Oritel and Marian as well?" Obelisk replied; "Why yes I did, why who is asking?" Bloom answered back, "I did, and I'm princess Bloom of Sparks, sister of Daphne the nymph of Sirenix, daughter of Oritel and Marian; the king and queen of Sparks, and I'm kindly asking that you return my parents to Sparks and my sister back to the history of Magic classroom at Alfea, and leave the magic dimension alone. Do this and I will not attack you."

Obelisk laughed at the thought of a fairy thinking she could successfully launch an attack at him. "You dare to challenge, Obelisk, the Egyptian god of torment. Don't think you can defeat me, Bloom Rose Avery Peters. I mean you, your family and your friends no harm, I just came here to teach you all that you are not gods and goddesses that's all. However; if you're challenging me in a fight I can't deny your challenge, behold the awesome might of Obelisk the Tormentor!" Bloom hearing that Obelisk took her threat to attack him as a challenge to a fight him, transformed into her Dimentix transformation and was ready to fight Obelisk. "Creature of evil, hear me out! If I win this fight then you will return my family and leave the people of the magic dimension forever, but if you win, then I, Bloom will be your slave for all eternity. Do you agree to these terms and conditions?" Obelisk agreed. Obelisk attacked first with his super-special unblockable move, "God Crusher Hand" which Bloom dodged. "Impossible, No one has ever been able to dodge my super-special move, the 'God Crusher Hand', how can you dodge it!" Bloom replied; "I am a lot stronger and faster then you think, monster! I am Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame, No one can oppose me and win. Not even you and your counterparts, Slifer and Ra!" Obelisk hearing Bloom taunt him saying that she was stronger than Ra, said, "You think you're stronger than the strongest and most powerful Egyptian god, Ra, the god of Sun, Lightning and Fire! I beseech and summon my counterpart Ra, God of the Sun, Lightning and Fire to pass judgment upon this fairy, who dares to mock his great power!"

Chapter 3: The duel with Ra

Suddenly; in a flash of lighnting, Ra appears before Obelisk and Bloom. Ra speaks with a thunderous voice, "Bloom Rose Avery Peters, Princess of the world of Sparks. I challenge you to a duel of talent and strength, if you defeat me, I will give you a small portion of my infinite power and grant you five wishes. But if I defeat you, you have to become my slave forever. Do you accept these terms and conditions, Princess Bloom?" Bloom replies; "I, Princess Bloom of Sparks; do hereby accept your terms and conditions, Ra, and I accept your challenge on one condition though." Ra hearing that Bloom had a condition of her own asks her, "What is your condition, Princess of Sparks?" Bloom replied; "My friends, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, and Roxy along with my cousin, Icy can fight alongside me against you." Ra speaks, "Bloom, I accept your condition however; you may pick two of your friends to assist you, and only two. No more." Bloom agreed. "I pick my friend; Stella and my friend; Musa to assist me."

Suddenly; Ra opened a portal and from the portal emerged, Stella and Musa. "Now; Bloom, Stella and Musa; I, Ra god of the Sun, Lightning and Fire will transport us to another location away from the population of this area. To the Valley of the kings in the the region of Egypt located in the human realm." Bloom, Stella, Musa and Ra disappear from Magix and reappear at the Valley of the kings, in Egypt. "Now that we are in an area where we can't hurt anyone we shall begin, Bloom as you're a girl, you and your friends can start the duel." Just then; Ra hands Bloom, Stella and Musa a duel disk. "What are these for, I thought we were gonna have a duel, why do we need these things?" Stella asked. Ra answered; "We are having a duel, infact; it is a duel monsters battle, which is why I have given you, Musa and Bloom a duel disk. You three must build a deck of at least 40 duel monster cards, which include; Monsters, Spells and Traps, once each of you have finished building a deck the duel will actually begin. For now, I will provide you with a treasure chest full of Duel monster cards, choose from the monsters, spells and traps, pick what you each want and begin building your decks." Stella chose to build a Fairy-type deck, Musa chose to build a Six Samurai deck, and Bloom chose to build a Fairy/Pharaoh's Guardian deck. Bloom finished her deck first, followed by Stella, Musa finished last. At last the duel could begin. "Now" Ra spoke; "Each of you, shuffle your deck, then draw five cards and the duel will begin."

Chapter 4: Ra's defeat

Bloom drew her five cards immediately, which were; Exodia the Forbidden One, Left Arm of the Forbidden One, Left Leg of the Forbidden One, Right Arm of the Forbidden One and Exodius, the Ultimate Forbidden Lord. Stella shuffled and drew, Shining Angel, The Agent of Chaos - Saturn, Sanctuary in the Sky, Different Dimension Capsule and Bottomless Trap Hole. Musa shuffled and drew, Temple of the Six, The Six Samurai - Kamon, The Six Samurai - Nisashi, Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki, and Kagemusha of the Six Samurai. Ra shuffled and drew five cards and the duel began. Bloom started off the duel, the first card she drew was; Right Leg of the Forbidden One. "I start off by sending five monster cards to my graveyard and returning them to my deck and special summon; Exodius, The Ultimate Forbidden Lord, I'll attack you directly Ra, you don't lose any LP as Exodius has 0 ATK. I now, send one card back to my graveyard and then I end my turn. Next was Stella's turn, she drew The Forgiven Maiden, "I play Sanctuary in the Sky, then I summon, Shining Angel, I tribute him and summon the Forgiven Maiden, her ability allows the controller to search her deck for a Marie the Fallen one, and a Polymerization spell card and add them to his/her hand. Then I send The Agent of Chaos - Saturn from my hand to the graveyard and special summon, Marie the Fallen One, I play Polymerization and fuse Marie the Fallen One with The Forgiven Maiden to Fusion Summon; St. Joan, and I attack you directly Ra with 2900 ATK. Your LP are now 5100. And then I end my turn."

Musa's turn was next, she drew The Six Samurai - Zanji and said, "I summon The Six Samurai - Nisashi, whose ability allows me to special summon; The Six Samurai - Kamon, Kamon allows me to special summon, one additional Six Samurai monster from my deck, I choose The Six Samurai - Yaichi, Yaichi allows me to summon another Six Samurai monster from my deck, hand or graveyard, I special summon, Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki, I tribute Kamon and summon; Great Shogun Shien, and then I will tune Kageki with Nisashi and Synchro summon; Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En, then I'll summon, Legendary Six Samurai - Shinai, who allows me to special summon Mizuho, Shinai and Mizuho increase their levels by one. I now over-lay Mizuho and Shinai to XYZ summon; Shadow of the Six Samurai - Shien. I'll attack you Directly Ra with both Great Shogun Shien and Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En dropping your LP to 500 and I end my turn." It was finally Ra's turn, "I play two cards facedown and summon Yellow Gadget, who allows me to special summon; Red Gadget, which allows me to special summon; Green Gadget then I tribute all three and summon; Obelisk the Tormentor, I use his ability to halve each of your LP and destroy every monster you control." Musa, then says; "I use Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En's ability to negate your Obelisk's effect." Then Ra activated one of his two facedown cards, Fiendish chain. "I negate Shi En's ability." Musa then uses Great Shogun Shien's ability to negate and destroy, Ra's Fiendish Chain trap card. Ra activates his second facedown card, Pharaoh's Curse, which allowed him to special summon; The Winged Dragon of Ra, which he put 200 of his LP into the Winged Dragon of Ra and then he used it's ability, to make it so Bloom, Stella and Musa couldn't activate, play or set Spell and Trap cards for two turns. "I now end my turn." Bloom drew the Spell card; Fury of Exodia, which she played facedown and then she attacked The Winged Dragon of Ra, with 1000 ATK, which was destroyed and Ra himself took 800 damage to his LP, leaving him with -300 LP, Bloom, Stella and Musa had defeated Ra.

Chapter 5: Ra's gift

Ra kept his promise to Bloom, he bestowed upon her, Musa and Stella a small portion of his infinite power, he allowed each of them to keep the decks and duel disks that they used, he awarded them each with a very rare card, Stella was given the Winged Dragon of Ra, Musa was given Obelisk the Tormentor, and Bloom recieved Slifer the Sky Dragon, and he gave one wish to each of them in addition to the five Bloom was promised. Stella used her wish to bring her mother back to life, Musa used hers to bring Nabu, Aisha's fiance back to life, and Bloom used her wish to acquire the infinite knowledge and power of the Egyptian gods. Ra, then asked Bloom what she would use her five other wishes for and Bloom replied; "I will use them for the good of all. Bloom finally started using her wishes, "I wish for an end to world hunger on Earth, I wish that everyone on Earth would coexist with magical beings like us and not want to destroy us, I wish that all the people of Earth would care more about their planet and stop polluting the oceans and air around them, I wish that Queen Luna and King Radius would get re-married and live peacefully together as Stella wants them to, and my final wish is to bring an end to the evil that threatens every single one of the dimensions, and let there be peace, stability and balance across the entire universe." Ra smiled at Bloom and said, "Bloom because you used your wishes in a self-less way, I shall grant what wishes that I can. And I shall also bestow upon you, the Winx, your friend; Selina, your sister, Daphne and your cousin, Icy, a new type of transformation, which gives all of you an unlimited amount of power, at your command." Bloom hearing this asked; "What is this power, Ra?" Ra answered her question. "Bloom, this new transformation is called; Dimensionix. Only once has someone ever acquired the powers of Dimensionix, and she used them for the death of all those that weren't magical beings like her, and it brought about the destruction of their worlds. Her name was; Lysliss, she became one of the Ancestral witches of your dimension. She used the Dimensionix powers for evil, I know that you, Daphne, Musa, Roxy, Tecna, Flora, Stella, Aisha, Selina and Icy will use these powers for the good of all dimensions and realms. However; once you acquire these powers, you shall be tested, these tests will determine if you, the Winx, your sister; Daphne, Selina and Icy are worthy of those powers."

"What if we're not worthy of these powers?" Bloom asked. Ra's reply was; "If you, the Winx, Daphne, Selina and Icy aren't found worthy of the Dimensionix powers, each of you will lose your magic powers, all except for; the power of the Dragon Flame along with your Dimentix powers, and both the Honix, and Tienix transformations." Bloom hearing Ra's words, was so devastated to hear that if found unworthy of the Dimensionix powers, she, her friends, her sister; Daphne and her cousin; Icy would lose their magic powers. She finally said, "Well Ra, I sure hope that we're all found worthy." Ra spoke up and said, "I'm sure, that all of you will be, Bloom. Until we meet again, Princess." After finishing his farewell Ra took them back to Magix, asked Obelisk to return those who he had abducted back to where they were before he took them, and disappeared. Obelisk returned his prisoners to the proper areas they were before he abducted them, and then he said, "Bloom, I have kept my word, because you defeated me by dodging my strongest attack. I will never again bother you and the people of the magic dimension." After saying that he disappeared.

Chapter 6: Roxy; The Duel Queen

A few minutes after Ra left, a portal opened and several figures that Bloom and the others had never seen or met before emerged. "Wow, this place looks so beautiful!" One of the newcomers said in awe. "Yeah, it does." Another said. "Why did Atem send us here?" a third asked. Suddenly; Bloom approached the new arrivals, "Hello, my name is Bloom; and I want to welcome you to the realm of Magix, in the magic dimension. These are my friends; Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, Selina and Roxy, these are my sister; Daphne and my cousin; Icy." Just then one of the new arrivals spoke, "Greetings, I am Yugi Mutou, these are my friends, Seto Kaiba, Tea Gardener, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Marik Izhitar and Izhizu Izhitar. We are from Earth, we come from a small city named, Domino City. Even in our world you are famous, Winx." Roxy finally spoke, "You're from Earth, Wow! I had no idea, you were from my homeworld let alone that you and you friends were even real." She looked at Marik and continued; "I absolutely love how you, Yugi used Dark Magician and Summoned Skull along with The Tricky to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon in order to defeat that freak, Marik."

Marik was about to say something when his sister Izhizu told him she'd handle it. Then Izhizu replied to Roxy's comment; "That's my brother you're calling a freak, watch it!" Roxy removed her backpack and reached inside for something, she finally pulled out a Duel disk put it on her left arm, then with her right hand she unzipped another part of her backpack and reached inside and pulled out a deck of Duel Monster cards placed them in the Deck zone of the duel disk and said, "Izhizu Izhitar, I challenge you to a duel!" Izhizu opened an area of her gown and removed a Duel disk with a deck already in the deck zone. "I accept your challenge Roxy of Earth, but be warned I am the Duel Queen!" And with that their duel began. Izhizu spoke; "Since, I am the oldest of us both, you go first. I just hope that you're ready to fall to my Spellcaster deck." Roxy replied; "Your Spellcasters won't stand a chance against my Dragon/Spellcaster deck!" They each drew five cards and Roxy drew a card to begin her first turn. "I play three cards facedown, and summon; White Stone of Legend, tribute it triggering it's effect and add Blue-eyes White Dragon to my hand, I now send Blue-eyes to the graveyard, then I activate one of my facedown cards, Monster Reborn. Blue-eyes is special summoned to the field from the graveyard, I now special summon; White Dragon of Light, then I tune White Dragon and Blue-eyes to Synchro summon; Azure-eyes Silver Dragon than I activate Azure-eyes' effect and special summon; Blue-eyes from my graveyard, then I activate Dragon's Breath, one dragon I control gains 1000 ATK for each other card on the field, an additional 200 ATK for every card in my graveyard, an additional 500 ATK for every card in my opponent's hand. Azure-eyes' ATK is now 2800, and now I end my turn."

Izhizu drew a card and then; "I play four cards facedown, and then I play one monster facedown in defense position and I end my turn." Roxy drew a card to start her second turn, "I play a card facedown, I use Azure-eyes' effect to return White Dragon of Light to the field, tribute him, Blue-eyes, and Azure-eyes to summon; Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, send three Spell or Trap cards to the graveyard and summon; Uria, Lord of Searing Flames and I send the three cards left in my hand to the graveyard and summon; Hamon, Lord of the Striking Thunder, I activate Polymerization and fuse all three together and fusion summon; Armatiel, Lord of Chaos and Destruction. Armatiel now has a combined attack of all three of the sacred beasts. Armatiel's ATK is now 12000, it's effect allows me to select one monster in my graveyard and one monster in my opponent's deck; I choose Obelisk the Tormentor from my opponent's deck, and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms in my graveyard, and special summon them both to my side of the field, then I activate Future Fusion and fuse them together and fusion summon; Siernai, Goddess of Darkness, I use Siernai's effect to Synchro summon; Ignotia, Lord of Rage and use it's effect to select one monster my opponent controls and destroy it, and then I use Siernai and Ignotia's combined effects to select and destroy one Spell card and inflict 2000 damage to my opponent's LP for each monster I control. You take 10000 damage to your LP, and I win! I defeated you without even a single attack."

Chapter 7: The Untold Secret

Marik seeing his own sister lose a duel to someone way younger and less experienced, was shocked and amused. He was said to be the only one able to defeat his own sister in a duel. Yugi and his friends, were also shocked to see Roxy defeat Izhizu and take her title of Duel Queen, they were so amazed, that they told her a secret; "Roxy, not only are you an Earth fairy, but you have an older sister; her name is Stephanie, however; she is evil, and she possesses the power of storms, and is a witch." Suddenly; out of nowhere, Stormy and Darcy arrive and attack the Winx and the newcomers, Icy, Selina, Bloom, Tea and Izhizu all defend the others against the Trix, suddenly; Yugi spoke to Roxy, "Roxy, you need to reveal your true self to the Trix, and they'll leave us alone." Roxy replied; "How do you know that they'll stop attacking us if I reveal who I am to the Trix, Yugi?" Yugi answered her question, "Because Roxy, Stormy is your sister, I use to be friends with both of you."

Roxy stepped forward and transformed; "Roxy, Princess of the Earth Fairies, Daughter of Morgana, former Queen of the Earth Fairies!" Stormy hearing Roxy identify herself as daughter of Morgana, and Princess of the Earth Fairies, she tells Darcy to stop attacking and then descends toward Roxy. Once Stormy has touched down, she gathers magical enegy so as to strike the Winx and the newcomers. The Winx and their new friends surround her, Roxy emerges from among the crowd and runs towards her shouting, "Stephanie, don't do anything that will make them attack you!" Stormy hearing Roxy call her by a name she hadn't use in a long time, begins focusing on making the energy smaller and less harmful, and lowers her hands. "Steph, I haven't seen you for a long time, what made you choose the path of evil?"

Stormy replied; "Well, if it isn't my little sister; Roxanne, long time no see. And first of all, Mother chose to make you the crowned princess of Earth instead of me, which is why I became evil. I was upset that mother didn't name me crown princess of Earth. So I sought out, Tharma, one of the Ancestral witches and learned to use my power over storms for evil purposes, that's when I met Darcy and Irene, and we became blood sisters, and since all three of us were witches, we enrolled at Cloud Tower school for witches under head witchtress, Griffin. Eventually, we became so powerful we named ourselves the Trix and we changed our names, well all except for Darcy, I became Stormy and Irene became Icy, and we devoted our lives to the studies of Dark magic and evil." Roxy finally spoke again, "Stephanie, the Trix aren't what they use to be, Irene learned that she's Blooms cousin, and decided to join us, Darcy is not attacking us right now; but she wants to, you are my older sister. Steph, the Trix have disbanded, and yet you still want to attack us. Why?"

Chapter 8: Stormy or Stephanie?

Roxy and Stormy learn that they're sisters. Together they journey to the island of Tir'nan'og, the place of their birth. Roxy is trying to bring her sister back from the depths of darkness, "Steph, look it's the old treehouse we use to play in as kids, don't you remember, you and I use to play; Fairies and Witches?" Stormy couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of her childhood, and playing with her little sister. "I do remember, I always wanted to be the fairy but you always got to our toy magic wand, before I did. Man, those were good times. Now here we are again, many years later; you, a fairy and me, a witch. It's funny how such a silly little childhood game could become a reality, isn't it Roxy?"

"It sure is. Hey, how about we play a game of Fairies and Witches for old time's sake, I'll even let you be the fairy this time. Would you like that big sis?" Stormy looked at Roxy and replied; "Why, I'd love to Roxy! I mean; it's just you and I here alone again like when we were kids. So let's play!" Meanwhile; in Magix, the Winx and the Specialists are invited to a party at Cloud Tower, hosted by none other than, Darcy. Is this a trap Darcy set for the Winx and their friends or is it a sign of peace between the Trix, the Cloud Tower witches, the Fairies at Alfea and the Specialists at Red Fountain? Sky and Bloom are out for a walk in the forest of Magix, when suddenly; Bloom senses an evil presence on her homeworld of Sparks. "Sky, I must return to Sparks, I have a feeling that something bad is happening there." Sky then tells Bloom, "I would be willing to go with you as an escort, but first I think we should get the others involved don't you?" Bloom smiled and answered; "Yes, Sky. Let's go get the others at Alfea." Sky and Bloom hopped onto his Air Racer and sped off towards Alfea.

Back with Roxy and Stormy, who are still playing Fairies and Witches; "Roxy, your evil stops here, I am Stephanie, Fairy of Earth and Wind and I will stop you!" Roxy let out an soft but evil-like cackle, "Not on your life, fairy. I will defeat you and bring total chaos and destruction to the magic dimension once and for all." Stormy releases a small blast of lightning not even strong enough to harm Roxy but powerful enough to knock her off her feet, ending her evil reign forever. Roxy loses her balance and falls on her behind. "Ow! That hurt you pesky little fairy! You shall pay for that!" and with that Stormy had used her real power in a playful manner to end Roxy's evil reign and thus, winning the game. "I win, Roxy! I can't believe, it's been that long since we last played that game, I wish we were still this young, don't you?" Roxy chuckled and nodded in agreement, "Yes, Stephanie. I do, when we were young we had nothing to worry about, we were just sisters who wanted to be best friends. I miss those days." After about an hour of pondering her choices; Stormy said; "I've made my choice, Roxy. I choose to give up my evil ways as Stormy and become your loving, caring and kind sister; again, No more evil, no more Trix, no more dark magic." Roxy hearing her sister say this asked, "Stephanie do you really truly mean that!?" Stephanie's answer was; "Yes, Roxy. I do mean that. More than anything."

Chapter 9: Diaspro's request

The Winx and Specialists are all at Alfea getting ready for the party at Cloud Tower, Bloom and Sky are on there way back to Alfea, where they will begin their journey to Sparks, where Bloom had sensed an evil presence. Darcy and the Cloud Tower witches are anxiously awaiting for the arrival of the Winx and the Specialists. Meanwhile; Selina travels to Concordia to visit an old friend, when she arrives she learns that Queen Diaspro had passed a no outsiders law. Selina also learns that a rebellion is being created to oppose Diaspro's rule. But is Diaspro really behind the passing of such a crazy law? "Diaspro, has passed a no outsiders law, that doesn't seem like the Diaspro, I know. Something must be up, but what? I have got to find out." Selina approaches the main gate of the Concordian castle, as she is about to enter through the gate, it closes on her and she is surrounded by Concordian warriors. "You are tresspassing on the property of Queen Diaspro, Identify yourself, or be apprehended and imprisoned." Yelled one of the palace guards. "I am Selina of Earth and friend of Queen Diaspro, I came to visit her." The guard shouted again; "You are an outsider, you're not allowed here on Concordia, begone with you."

Back In Magix City; Stella, Musa, and Flora are shopping for their dress which they will wear to the Cloud Tower party, when they are approached by a familiar face, it was Diaspro. "Stella, Musa, Flora, Where is Bloom, I need her help!" Diaspro shouted. "Why do you need Bloom, Diaspro; you don't even like her let alone us?" Stella asked. Diaspro replied, "My kingdom has been taken from me by someone who claims to be who I am, she has even passed a no outsiders law, which my subjects are blaming me for. However; I gathered together a few of my loyal palace guards and a small army of royal subjects together and under the name, Shaniqua. I formed a rebellion against this imposter's rule. I need the help of the Winx, to regain control of my throne and my kingdom." With that said, Stella, Flora and Musa dropped everything they were holding and followed Diaspro back to Alfea.

Meanwhile, Back at Alfea; "Bloom, where are Stella, Flora and Musa?" Tecna asked. "I think they said something about going dress shopping in Magix City." Bloom answered. Aisha knocked on the door, and Bloom opened it. "Bloom, Tecna, The Winx are needed on Concordia. Diaspro requested us personally, but she mostly wanted you Bloom!" Bloom opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Stella, Flora, Musa, and Diaspro running into the room. "Bloom, I need your help. Someone has assumed control of my kingdom and used my name to pass a no outsiders law, I secretly formed a rebellion to oppose the false Diaspro's rule, but I need your help getting my throne and kingdom back from this imposter. Not only that but the Winx are the only outsiders allowed in the Concordian castle. Which is why I need your assistance, you must request a tour of my castle, and once your request is granted, you will receive a tour date, On that tour; I want you to locate a possible entrance for me and my rebels to sneak inside and retake my throne. Once the tour is over, either one of you must contact me with your cellphone and let me know about the best possible entrance to sneak in and retake my throne from this imposter. If you help me retake my throne, I will personally stop being rude to you, Bloom and I will also stop trying to get between you and Sky in your relationship, you have my word! You don't need to decide right now, if you want to aid me in regaining my throne. I will give you three days to think about whether you want to help me or not. But please let me know before this coming Wednesday."

Chapter 10: The Trix Disband

Bloom picked her phone up off the desk that she had been sitting at. She opened her phone to call Sky, "Come on please pick up." Bloom said as the phone was ringing. "Hi, you've reached King Sky of Eraklyon, I am too busy with my duties as king to answer right now but if you leave a message; I'll get back to you eventually." Bloom hung up the phone. Three days had passed since Bloom had called Sky. She figured, she would give him another call; and she thought to herself; 'If he doesn't answer this time either, we are so done!' The phone rang four times and went to voicemail. Bloom left a message; "Sky, I have been calling you for three days now; you haven't returned any of my calls, I am so tired of getting your voicemailbox instead of hearing your voice. I'm sorry for saying this but; It's over between us, infact there never really was an us. We can still be friends but nothing more than that okay? I have to go bye." Bloom hung the phone up and not even two minutes later; Sky called her back and got sent to her voicemail, "Hi it's Bloom, I am busy saving the Magic Dimension but if you leave your name a short message, I will get back to you." Sky left a message, but when Bloom saw she had a voicemail from Sky, she deleted it and closed her phone.

-At Alfea; Bloom and her friends are now ready for the party at Cloud Tower and are on their way there. Sky arrived first, he walked up to the main gate, where he is personally greeted by Darcy, she welcomes him to the party and allows him entry, Stella and Brandon soon follow along with Helia and Flora, Timmy and Tecna, Aisha , Daphne and Thoran, Musa and Riven, soon after; Darcy also welcomes Diaspro to the party. Darcy allows them all entry into the party. Bloom shows up alone also, Darcy sees Bloom is crying. She normally knew what her old self would do; use Bloom's negative feelings against her. "Is everything alright Bloom?" Darcy asked. Bloom looked up to see Darcy looking at her in a non-normal way. "Darcy, I don't want to talk about it." Bloom replied. Darcy nodded in agreement to leave Bloom's emotional problems alone, and gave her entry into Cloud Tower.

Once everyone was inside the party began. Darcy walked to the podium, and began giving a speech. "It's not like Darcy to give a speech of any kind, I wonder what sort of tricks she has up her sleeves now." Stella told Tecna. "My fellow witches of Cloud Tower, my friends; the Winx of Alfea, and Specialists of Red Fountain, I've put this party together to gather you all here to announce, that I, Darcy am hereby and forthwith; disbanding the Trix, I am now the remaining Trix member and I've decided to be a professor here at Cloud Tower and return control of Cloud Tower to Headmistress; Ilyana Griffin. Effective immediately! I do however hope that you'll stay for the rest of the party, as I put the party itself together in order to make this very announcement, but feel free to enjoy the food and refreshments. The Trix are no more, no more dark magic, and no more evil for me. I am done being evil." The party lasted all night, Bloom and her friends enjoyed themselves, the Winx had won a great victory against the Trix, they had defeated the Trix once and for all. At last the time for peace had come, the magic dimension was free from evil for now.

Chapter 11: Stella's Rite of Passage

Meanwhile on Solaria; King Radius and Queen Luna are getting ready to celebrate a Solarian tradition; "The Rite of passage ceremony", as they did every year when a Solarian female reached 18 years of age. This year it's Stella's turn, once Stella completes her four day survival quest on the Solarian moon of Donix, Stella will be recognized by the entire kingdom of Solaria as an adult. Stella is called back to Solaria and the Winx are allowed to come also. King Radius hearing that Bloom and Stella share the same birthday, as well as birth year, and at the request of the king and queen of Sparks, Radius decides to let Bloom also partake in the Solarian Rite of Passage, he invites King Oritel, Queen Marian, Crown Princess Daphne, Duchess Icy, Brandon and King Sky to attend the ceremony as well to cheer on Bloom. Neither; Stella nor Bloom are aware that Stella's Rite of Passage, would also be Bloom's. Word reaches the Winx that Bloom will also be partaking in the Solarian Rite of Passage to adulthood, Bloom learns that she must survive on Donix for four days, and then she will return to Solaria, an adult. "As soon as I become an adult, I will be able to do anything, I want and be with any guy I choose." Stella gleefully cheers. "I thought that you and Brandon were a couple, Stella?" Bloom replied. Stella smiles and answers; "Why yes, Bloom. We were a couple, but once I pass my Rite of Passage and become an adult, I will be able to marry whomever I choose."

Stella then whispers to herself; "But, it won't be that jerk Brandon who I marry, that's for sure." Bloom overheard Stella's whisper and was a little confused. "What did Brandon ever do to you Stella that you would speak bad about him?" Stella answered; "I caught Brandon holding hands with Stephanie the other day, he's cheating on me with Roxy's sister. I won't continue dating a guy who is cheating on me. That's for sure!" With that Stella ended her conversation with Bloom. Just then, their ship landed on Solaria, and the ceremony was about to begin. "People of Solaria and fellow guests!, I, King Radius of Solaria have gathered you all here to celebrate my daughter; Princess Stella's passage into adulthood. But, at the request of my friend, King Oritel and his wife, Queen Marian of Sparks; I have decided that Princess Bloom will also partake in this Rite of Passage as well. Today is a day of feasting and celebrating, but when tomorrow comes around, we will bid farewell to both Princess Bloom and my Stella, who will be sent to Donix, our third moon. Now the air there is breathable, however; the moon itself is devoid of life. That is why we refer to it as the barren 'Moon of Death.' I hope that both Stella and Bloom pass this, very few Solarians have ever passed the rite itself. Those who didn't pass, died on that moon." A shocked and sad expression came from the crowd. Then Radius continued.

"Only once, did a non-Solarian female partake in this rite and passed, her name is Marian, she was born a Solarian, but when she became 16 years of age, she ran away and married a non-Solarian male. 18 months later, Marian gave him a daughter, they named her; Daphne, and two years after that, Marian's husband became king of his homeworld. Two years into his reign as king, his wife gave him a second daughter, whom the king named in honor of his dying sister-in-law. The king named his second daughter, ..." Bloom hearing Radius' story of a Solarian female named Marian shouted, "The king named his second daughter; Bloom! Which is my name. Forgive me for interupting, your majesty." King Radius looked at Bloom and smiled, then he spoke again; "I forgive you Bloom. But, yes. The king did indeed name his second daughter; Bloom. After his sister-in-law, Bloom of Solaria, my own sister. Bloom, Marian and I were known as the 'Solarian Trio.' When my sister; Bloom died, Marian was the next in line for the throne, but when she refused, I became king of Solaria." The king of Solaria finished his speech and then the feasting began. At dawn, Bloom and Stella, who were both sleeping, were pulled gently out their beds while still asleep and taken to a waiting ship, which was destined for the moon of Donix. They were loaded onto the ship and then the ship blasted off. Bloom and Stella were on their way to Donix, where they would be tested in ways that aren't even explainable. The ship landed five minutes later and two men who rode in the ship moved a sleeping Stella and a drowsy but awake bloom out of the craft and outside onto the ground, Bloom yawned and before she fell asleep said; "I'm just dreaming. This is only a dream." The two men that escorted Bloom and Stella to Donix took off again, leaving Stella and Bloom behind on the moon's surface. Four days later; Bloom and Stella are awakened around three o' clock in the morning by two men, "Princess Stella, Princess Bloom. It's time to return to Solaria." Bloom and Stella who are just waking up, slowly trudge to the ship that was there to take them home, Stella was the first one on the ship she slunked into a seat and fell fast asleep. Bloom wasn't even half-way onboard the ship when she fell asleep also. The two men had to pick up and carry her to an unoccupied seat, then the ship took off and not even five minutes had passed and they landed on back Solaria, where everyone was cheering. Bloom and Stella were finally adults. There was a great celebration, then the king asked them how they were able to survive the trials on the moon's surface. Bloom answered; "We just slept for four days. That's it!" Stella nodded in agreement and then yawned.

Chapter 12: Queen Diaspro's rebellion

After the celebration, Bloom and the Winx were all rested and ready to give Diaspro an answer. "Hey Diaspro, It's Bloom. I've made my decision." Diaspro spoke; "What did you choose?" Bloom replied; "The Winx and I are coming to Concordia and helping you get your throne back." Diaspro thanked Bloom and before hanging up said; "I'll see you tomorrow, I will personally be coming to Solaria to get you and bring you here to Concordia, make sure that you all get your beauty sleep. Ok later then."Everyone was excited for their new mission, but Stella was overjoyed, "Winx, we are about to go on our final mission as students of Alfea, let's end all of our journey's with a bang. Let's make this the most memorable mission ever!" She shouted. Bloom's cousin; Irene, was there to encourage Bloom and the Winx and let them know that they were always successful in accomplishing a mission, even when Darcy, Stephanie and herself tried to make them fail. She spoke words of encouragement that Bloom and the Winx would never forget. "Bloom, you and the Winx, always defeated me, Darcy and Stephanie, when we were still the Trix, now you are going to help a deposed ruler gain their throne back, I know that you will be successful, because defeating us, when Darcy, Stephanie and I were evil, proved that you would always succeed in a mission, if the Winx were all on it. You are going to return Diaspro to her throne and stop this imposter, I know you will, and I believe in you. Now go out there and show this imposter who's boss!" Bloom and the Winx, thanked Irene for her encouraging words, and then they got ready for bed and fell asleep.

Early the next morning; Diaspro finally arrived on Solaria to pick up the Winx, who were waiting for her arrival. "Now Winx, I was able to get you in the tour group going into the castle this afternoon, remember; after the tour contact me with a suitable location where my militia and I can sneak into the palace. Ok." Bloom and the Winx, nodded in agreement. Then Diaspro landed her ship and the Winx got off. Meanwhile; On the tour; An hour into the tour the Winx, enter a room with mirrors and suddenly; Bloom sees a secret passage-way that could be a suitable entrance for Diaspro's rebel army to sneak in. The tour ends four minutes later and Bloom calls Diaspro to ler her know about the secret passage-way in the room of mirrors. "Thanks, Bloom. I appreciate you and the Winx's assistance in helping me get my throne back." Diaspro says. Not even twenty minutes later, Diaspro's rebels sneak into the castle and retake the entire castle except the throne room. The Winx enter the throneroom and see Diaspro sitting on her throne, and Stella says to Bloom in a whisper; "She tricked us, Diaspro wanted us to lead the rebels into the castle so we could be seen as the imposters ourselves." Suddenly; Diaspro runs into the throneroom with a bunch of rebel troops who then surround the imposter, who was still sitting on the throne. Diaspro finally speaks up; "Imposter, I have come to retake my throne from you and you loyalists, you shall not remain on my throne!" The Diaspro imposter stood up and revealed her true appearance. The imposter was revealed to be a male with blonde hair, who wore an orange jumpsuit and a Hitai-ate with a leaf-shaped image on the forhead protector of the Hitai-ate. The male called himself; "Naruto Uzumaki, Ninja of Konohagakure." Diaspro told Naruto to step aside, and let her assume control of her throne. Naruto refused and threw a kunai knife at her. The kunai knife landed at Diaspro's feet with a soft; "ka-thunk!"

Chapter 13: Naruto Uzumaki

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, ruler of Concordia and I will not allow my kingdom to be threatened by any rebels. I order you to surrender now and you shall be spared the punishment of death." Diaspro stepped forward, picked up the kunai and threw it back at Naruto. Suddenly; a figure wearing a black cloak with red clouds stood before Diaspro and the Winx. "That is enough, I won't allow you to assassinate my comrade, Naruto." Shouted the cloaked figure in a kind of girly but masculine voice. Naruto waved his hand and the figure returned to his side, "You're the Winx aren't you?" Naruto asked. Bloom answered and replied; "Yes we are, I am Bloom, these are my friends; Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy and Selina." Naruto apparently seeing that Bloom was friends with Diaspro, stood up from the throne and spoke; "Diaspro of Concordia, since you are friends with the Winx, I shall not give you any more trouble. You can have your throne and kingdom back, I will leave Concordia right away." With that Naruto returned Diaspro's throne to her and apologized to her for seizing control of her kingdom. Diaspro found Naruto kind of attractive, and said; "I may be queen of Concordia, but I will not argue with a handsome man like yourself, keep the throne and the kingdom of Concordia, I don't need to be queen anymore."

Bloom turned to look at Diaspro; "Are you crazy?! He took your throne and kingdom from you, he impersonated you, and mocked your rule. Are you seriously gonna let him keep the throne?" Diaspro looked back at Bloom, "Yes, Bloom. I am, he's not all bad." Naruto waved his hand and two cloaked figures came forward. "Sakura, Sasuke. Make our guests at home." Sasuke looked at Bloom and said; "What?! Are you kidding me? That's Bloom Avery Peters of Sparks, the strongest fairy in Magix, you do not simply make her your guest, she's a princess for the love of pete." Sakura looked at Stella, "You're Stella, Princess of Solaria aren't you? I'm Sakura Haruno, I am a big fan." Stella looked at Sakura, "You're the Sakura Haruno? The ex-girlfriend of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's personal whore and friend of Daphne Delaney Peters of Sparks." Sakura hearing Stella call her; Sasuke's whore, clenched her fist and flew at Stella in a fit of rage, "How dare you call me a whore you skanky little Bitch! I am gonna kill you for that!"

Suddenly; a portal opened and sixteen cloaked figures came through. "Naruto, we are here for the thrones of both Concordia and Discordia, as you promised us." Musa hearing Itachi's voice shouted; "Itachi Uchiha, you dare to violate the restraining order I put on you after we broke up? You must really want to go to Jail!" Itachi looked in Musa's direction; "Musa, in case; you haven't yet learned, that restraining order expired just this morning. So I can now be within 300 ft of you and not go to Jail." Nobody realized that both; Itachi and Musa were actually speaking code to each other. "Musa, if Itachi isn't suppose to be within 300 ft of you then he's is going to Jail; and I will personally take him there myself." Shouted Stella. Itachi spoke to Musa, "I think we should tell your friend what's going on, don't you?" Musa nodded in agreement.

Chapter 14: Itachi and Musa's secret

Musa began to speak when Stella interrupted her: "What the Hell is going on here, Musa?!" Musa answered and said; "Stella, Itachi and I never dated, we were speaking code, infact; Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Sai are in on this too, I am a member of the Harmony Center of Intelligence Agency, Itachi is as well. My mission was to infiltrate Alfea; the school for fairies, and spy on Griselda, who is suspected for being a member of a secret society made up of Witches, Fairies, Specialists, Humans, Nymphs and Warlocks, the secret society she is a suspected member of is bent on complete control of the universe and all it's realms and dimensions." Itachi began to speak, "As we previously thought; Griselda is indeed a member and so is your friend; Mitzi, Bloom. The name of this secret society that they both Griselda and Mitzi are members of is; The Illuminati. A highly powerful and elite group. The Akatsuki is a branch of yet another secret society known as; The Cabal. We're the good guys." Stella hearing that the Illuminati was involved, began freaking out like crazy. "I am not about to lose my life just so the Illuminati bastards can gain total control of the universe, nor will I sit back and let them destroy the balance of all realms and dimensions."

Musa finally spoke, "Stella, you aren't suppose to know this; but, your father, King Radius is a member of the Illuminati, he killed your mother when she refused to join the Illuminati, your father gave you an Illuminati name; Stella means; Strong Totally Elite and Loyal Little Assistant. You were born into the Illuminati, but, your mother tried to keep you from gaining membership, Queen Luna was a member of the Cabal, and she asked her master; Lillith, who is the Cabal leader if she would help keep you free of the Illuminati's grasp. Lillith ordered her personal guard, Gabereail to dispatch his elite black ops unit; The Vintaka. There are seven officers in the Vintaka, who are named; Natalia, Sonya, Tonya, Sasha, Rupert, Herbie, and Blake Hosier. The Vintaka officers were sent to enlist the help of the Harmony Center of Intelligence Agency, together the Vintaka and the Harmony C.I.A. formed a new branch which was led by a shinobi named; Yahiko, and a human Vintaka officer named; Blake Hosier." Just then; two of the hooded figures moved towards Stella, the first was the shinobi, "Greetings; Princess Stella of Solaria, I am Yahiko, and this is my second-in-command; Blake Hosier, former Illuminati member and now member of the Vintaka. Blake and myself are the leaders of the Akatsuki. Our goal is; to ensure your safety and to protect you from the Illuminati, with Blake's experience in Illuminati training and magic, we can protect you from them."

Chapter 15: The New Enemy

Suddenly; from out of nowhere, Aracustus Acheron, Tritannus, Mitzi, Katy Perry, Eminem, Rihanna, King Radius, Thoran, Riven, Barack Obama, Politea, Mandragora and Griselda appeared and began attacking the Winx, the Akatsuki, Diaspro and Diaspro's personal elite guard. Then almost instantly; a portal opened and out of the portal came an army of cloaked figures two of which were carrying a banner of the unfinished pyramid with the All-seeing eye on it, Stella knew who it was. "It's those bastards! I want all of them dead; for what they did to my mother!" One of the cloaked figures moved towards Stella, 'It must be a female' Stella thought to herself. Just then; the figure stopped and spoke; "Stella of Solaria, we have come to recruit you, your father told us that it was time to recruit you. Come with us quietly or die!" Suddenly; Blake Hosier spoke up, "Queen Victoria II, leave Stella alone, you and your followers won't recruit her, because she's now a member of the Cabal like me."

The figure near Stella turned toward Blake and said; "So, you left the order just so you could join our enemy, you betrayed me, and you betrayed us, the Illuminati, you and your family shall now face our wrath! Prepare to die, Blake! Once you and your entire family are dead, the Illuminati will recruit Stella to our cause and seize control of the entire Universe! And there's nothing you can do to stop us!" Immediately; Malia Obama, her younger sister; Sasha, Miley Cyrus, Justin Timberlake, Ke$ha, Kim Kardashian, Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Ariana Grande, Tom Cruise, Angelina Jolie, Brad Pitt, Avril Lavigne, the members of One Direction, the Jonas Brothers, Mitzi, Thoran, Riven, Politea, Griselda and several other known Illuminati members, including; Eminem, Katy Perry and Rihanna moved towards Blake, and stood around him in a circle. "What are they doing circling around that Blake, guy?" Bloom asked. Suddenly; there came a reply, it was from none other then Katy Perry; "We are more loyal to Blake Hosier than we are to the leader of our organization. We are his personal guard!" Victoria grabbed Stella and disappeared. When Victoria returned, Stella; who was wearing a cloak was at her side, "I am Stella; daughter of King Radius and sister to all those in the Illuminati, now and forever am I an enlightened one. Hail the Illuminati! Now we shall begin our rise to power."

Chapter 16: Help Arrives

Suddenly; A massive army appeared out of nowhere. Leading the army was a Succubus, who revealed herself; "I am Lillith; leader of the Cabal, I have come to ensure that the Illuminati will never again rise to power!" The Illuminati began cowering at the site of their long-time enemy; The Cabal and all but Stella and those who were defending Blake retreated. Bloom approached the woman who revealed herself as the Cabal's leader. "Excuse me, ma'am. I was wondering, would it be alright with you if I were to join you and those who follow you?" Lillith spoke up; "You mean, join the Cabal? You are indeed unique, and I look for people with unique abilities to recruit into the Cabal. Of course you may join, the Cabal. But, be warned; your training in the Cabal, will be very tough and very hard, it will push you beyond your normal strength limits. Are you up to that?" Bloom nodded in agreement with her new friend and now master, then she said; "Ma'am, I am ready for my training to begin. After all; I am a fairy, how much harder is my training for the Cabal gonna be compared to my training as a fairy?"

Lillith answered Bloom; "Much, much harder. You will be broken, you will be pushed way beyond your limits and then you will be pushed even more, you're in for a very, very rough training. Don't fail me!" Stella approached Bloom while wearing Illuminati attire and Lillith stepped in front of Bloom, so as to protect her. "That's far enough you evil creature! I will not let you take her to hell with you." Stella stopped in front of Lillith and asked to speak with Bloom. Bloom told Lillith that Stella was a friend of hers. Lillith allowed Stella to talk with Bloom. "Bloom, you gotta help me, I am being dragged into a cult much worse than the 'Magicians of the Black Circle'. The Illuminati have their claws dug pretty deep into my father and now they are doing the same with me. I want out of this evil order now!"

Chapter 17: Diaspro's Plan Succeeds

"Hail the Cabal!" Shouted Bloom. Lillith smiled at Bloom and then looked over towards Stella. "You want out of the Illuminati, I can help you. declare your total loyalty to me and the Cabal and let's end this evil that the Illuminati have brought upon the world." Stella nods in agreement. Lillith welcomes her to the Cabal, and then she shouts; "I, Lillith; leader of the Cabal do hereby declare war on the Illuminati, we shall not let our enemy of several millenia take over the world and tip the balance of good and evil!" Bloom donned a cloak with red clouds on it, as did Stella. "We, will now show the true strength of the Cabal. We are the Vintaka!" Now the battle could truly begin. Suddenly; Diaspro, seeing Bloom was now wearing a cloak, saw her as threat and ordered her forces to attack. Blake stepped in front of Diaspro and said; "Bloom isn't evil, she is now in the Cabal and we're those who fight for the well-being of all twelve dimensions in the universe." Diaspro waved her hand and her forces stood down. "You should know; I won't ever trust the Cabal, because they want what the Illuminati wants; Universal power. Nothing more or less, but you and I are grower closer together, Blake. What do you say; Why don't you leave your life with the Cabal and the two of us can start our own order to oppose both the Cabal and this 'Unholy' Illuminati?" Bloom approached Diaspro, and said; "Diaspro, you don't know this yet; but, I broke up with Sky and now I have my eyes set on someone else, unfortunately; he is not aware that I like him yet, but I do know that you like that same guy as well, and are trying to take him for your own. Please be with Sky and leave the other guy I like alone."

Stella hearing Bloom tell Diaspro that she could have Sky, fainted. Blake rushed over to her and put his arm under her head gently so she didn't smack the back of her head against the concrete floor. Diaspro nodded in agreement to Bloom's request and then whispered in Bloom's ear, "I understand Bloom, I never stood a chance of being with Blake anyway, he's all yours." With that Diaspro turned and left. "I finally get to have Sky all to myself now, Bloom was a fool to dump him. I now can become Queen of Eraklyon like I've wanted to." Diaspro muttered to herself as she was leaving. Lillith looked at Bloom and said; "Bloom, I know what you're thinking right now, Blake is too busy as second in the Akatsuki's Chain-of-Command for any relationships, but after this war is over I will release him from my power for a short while, during that time if he feels he wants to begin a relationship with you or any other female, I can't stop him from having that relationship, even after I call him back into service." Bloom looked over towards Blake, who was still holding an unconscious Stella in his arms. "I don't understand, your highness, why is Blake so protective of Stella?" Bloom asked.

Chapter 18: True Love

Stella slowly regains her conciousness. She opens her eyes to see Blake Hosier holding her, she begins blushing at the thought of a handsome guy like him, holding her in his arms. Bloom sees Stella in Blake's arms gaining conciousness, 'Why is he still holding her, she's concious again?' Bloom questioned inside her head. Stella opened her eyes wide, and began to sit up. Blake, who was still holding her wasn't letting go, Stella reached her arms toward Blake's neck, and put them around him giving him a hug, then afterwards; Stella brought herself to a full sitting position and pressed her boobs against Blake's chest, her face was a few inches from his own, and then, Stella's lips connected with his. Bloom saw a look of enjoyment and happiness on Stella's face as she continued kissing Blake, Bloom grew jealous, she wanted Blake to herself. But what she didn't realize was that Stella planned the whole 'fainting act' as a way to get Blake to fall in love with her. Lillith spoke; "Bloom, do you see what I see?" Bloom shook her head and answered; "No, your highness, I don't." Lillith continued; "Stella has found her "One True Love" and she is truly happy now. Don't you want that also Bloom?"

Bloom began to feel guilty that she almost stole Stella's only chance at finding true love. Bloom didn't want her best friend sad or miserable either, so she decided to let Stella have Blake. Bloom felt good knowing that Stella was finally happy, and she ran over to her best friend; Stella and told her that she was lucky to have Blake. Stella and Blake both looked at Bloom and thanked her, Stella was indeed truly happy now that she was with Blake. Lillith gave an order and the rest of the Cabal left, Lillith was glad to see that Blake was happy with Stella. "Blake Joseph Hosier, I hereby release you from my power and my command. You are free to live your own life as you please. Stella, you too are released from my power and my command. You're free as well. But know this that if I need either you, or Blake or even the both of you to return, I will call you back, and you will have to serve me again. Until that time, I wish you both the best." With that Lillith smiled at the couple and turned to leave. Both, Blake and Stella could finally start a life of their own. Blake and Stella were free to have a life that they would spend together. They weren't going to take it for granted either.

Chapter 19: King of the Immortals

A knock came to the door of Bloom's home in Gardenia. Mike answers the door; "It's Bloom, Vanessa! She's here for a visit. And she brought friends too." Vanessa rounded the corner to see Bloom along with; Stella and Blake, Tecna and Timmy, Musa and Itachi, Flora and Helia, Aisha and Riven, Roxy and Yugi, Irene and Joey, Stephanie and Seto, Darcy and Marik, Daphne and Thoran, Selina, Sakura and Sai, Diaspro and Sky, and Naruto all standing on the front porch. "Bloom, Who are all these people, I only know Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Roxy, Aisha, Timmy, Brandon, Sky, Riven, Helia, and Thoren. Who are the rest?" Vanessa asked her adoptive daughter. Bloom replied; "Vanessa, uh, I mean; Mom. These are my friends; my cousin, Dutchess Irene (Icy) of Sparks and her boyfriend; Joey Wheeler, Roxy's twin sister; Stephanie (Stormy) and her beau; Seto Kaiba, Darcy and her boyfriend; Marik Izhitar, my sister; Daphne and her fiance; Thoren, my childhood friend; Selina, Sakura Haruno and her husband; Sai, Queen Diaspro and her boyfriend; Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha is the one Musa is holding hands with, the guy that is standing next to Stella is; Blake Hosier, and Yugi Motou is the guy next to Roxy."

Vanessa not hearing Blake's name clearly, pointed at him and asked; "What's his name again, Bloom?" Blake stepped forward and answered; "Hi my name is; Blake Hosier." Vanessa's face grew pale white at Blake's answer. "H-how are you still alive, I heard you died thirty years ago? How can you be alive!?" Blake smiled and replied; "You thought I died, I had everyone I knew in Gardenia believe I was dead, so I could be crowned King of my real homeworld; Immortalus, home of the immortals." Vanessa had a shocked expression on her face, "Bloom, you're friends with the guy I dated in high school, he should've been dead, but it turns out he was the heir to the throne of Immortalus, world of immortals. You fought against his personal guard here in Gardenia two years ago on Halloween." Bloom turned to Selina who was looking wierdly at Blake, "Selina, do you still have the power of the Legendarium?" Selina replied; "Yes, why do you ask Bloom?" Bloom told Darcy to cast a spell on the sky to turn it dark and then asked Selina; "Would you summon the 'Children of the Night' back to our world, Selina?" Selina, looked at Bloom kind of confused. "Ok, but remember Bloom if things get out of hand like last time, I won't be able to control them." Bloom looked at Blake and said to Selina; "We won't need to Selina, someone else who is with us can control them." Selina saw that Bloom was looking at Blake and then spoke; "Bloom, you don't mean Blake do you?" Bloom answered; "Yes, Selina. I mean he is the one who can control the 'Children of the Night'. They are after all; Immortals and Blake is king of the Immortals." With that Selina used her Legendarium powers and summoned the Children of the Night to Gardenia.

Chapter 20: Bloom Finds True Love

Bloom, sees the silouette of three out of the six 'Children of the Night' vampires, suddenly; Stefan, Freidrick and Sloan appear. Sloan rushes toward Bloom at battle speed, but before Sloan could attack, Blake stepped in; "That's enough, Sloan!" Stefan and Freidrick looked over to see Sloan bowing at the feet of another male, Stefan quickly ran over to see who Sloan bowed to. "It's King Blake!" shouted Stefan. Freidrick walked over to Blake and also bowed, "Master, what do you ask of us?" Blake answered; "You three are not to hurt those with me or any of the people in Gardenia understood?" Stefan, Freidrick and Sloan nodded in agreement, "Yes your majesty! None shall be harmed." Freidrick stood up and walked over to Bloom. "That's far enough monster!" Bloom shouted. "Sorry about Sloan, he is a little unpredictable at times. But I did notice that you're one of those fairies who defeated us last Halloween, don't worry I'm under orders by King Blake not to harm you or anyone here in Gardenia. Oh I'm Freidrick by the way!" replied, Freidrick. "I'm Bloom, Princess of Sparks." Bloom acknowledged. Bloom didn't know it yet, but she started to grow close to Freidrick, but didn't know why. Bloom and Freidrick talked for almost an hour about who they were and what their families are like. "I sense that Bloom has already developed a tight bond with your bodyguard; Freidrick, don't you, Blake?" Stella said. "I think they will make a great couple." she continued. Blake agreed. Bloom had at long last found true love and it was; Freidrick of Immortalus.

-Time Skip: Four years have passed by since chapter 20 ended; Daphne was crowned Queen of Sparks, Stella is now engaged to Blake, Bloom and Freidrick are engaged and have a 2 year old daughter named; Nadia, Tecna came out of the closet and is now dating Miele (Flora's little sister), Selina married Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha and Musa got married and are expecting a baby, Flora and Helia are engaged and Irene (Icy) married Joey Wheeler and started a catering business under her old name; Icy, also during that time; Flora was crowned Queen of Linphea, Roxy became Queen of Tir'nan'og and wife of Naruto Uzumaki, the Winx Club broke up, Cloud Tower and Alfea merged together and became known as; the Academy for Witches and Fairies, Queen Diaspro divorced her ex-husband; King Sky of Eraklyon and is now married to Riven, and Aisha is now Queen of Andros-

Chapter 21: Just Like Old Times

"I can't believe it, I'm getting married at last!" Stella shouted at the top of her lungs. Stella was just so excited that she called Bloom. Bloom and Stella hadn't talked in almost three years, Stella picked up her cellphone and called Bloom. "Hi Bloom, it's Stella. Guess what!?" Bloom who was listening on the other end answered; "Don't tell me, Blake and you are married now?" Stella corrected her old friend; "No, we're engaged to be married, the wedding is tomorrow, I was wondering if you and Freidrick would like to be invited." Bloom, hadn't talked to any of her former friends since the day that the Winx disbanded. Flora had been crowned Queen of Linphea. Tecna announced she was a Lesbian. Aisha was now Queen of Andros. Diaspro was going through a very rough divorce with Naruto. Irene married Joey Wheeler; both of whom started a catering business which had been named; Icy and Joey's Catering services. Selina and Sasuke were no longer in contact with anyone but Bloom. Bloom's friends all had separate lives, Bloom didn't think that Stella would ever talk to her ever again. After all; it was Bloom, who broke up the Winx. Daphne was diposed as Queen of Sparks by her ex-husband; Thoran, who led an army of rebels against her rule. Things weren't looking good for the former friends at all. Bloom tried making ammends with everyone, but only Selina forgave her.

Bloom didn't think Stella cared whether or not she still existed. "By the way, Bloom; I never told you this, but I forgive you for breaking up the Winx, ever since Tecna told us she was a Lesbian, I didn't feel safe hanging around her. I heard that Flora had passed a law banning same-sex marriage on Linphea. Andros is now anti-magic due to Aisha's law against the use of magic, Daphne was diposed by her ex-husband; Thoran and Irene is once again going by her old name; Icy." Bloom sighed and quietly whispered; "I wish everything was just like the old times again. Stella asked if Bloom and Freidrick would go to her and Blake's wedding. Bloom answered, "Yes; We'll be there Stella. I can try to make things right with everyone again. I shouldn't have broke up the Winx because of Tecna being lesbian, that was wrong." Suddenly; Stella spoke again; Great, I'll see you tomorrow then Bloom, wear something that doesn't show that you're pregnant again, ok?" Then they both said their farewell and hung up.

Chapter 22: Wedding Day Preparation

"Stella, calm down, Bloom will be here at any moment!" An anxious Stella told herself. It wasn't like Bloom to keep her best friend waiting especially on her wedding day. Bloom walks in with an EPT and gives it to Stella; "Here, this will tell you if you're pregnant or just eating a lot." Stella takes the EPT and runs into the bathroom, five minutes later, Bloom hears a scream come from the bathroom; "NO!, IT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE, I JUST HAD MY PERIOD! HOW CAN I BE PREGNANT!? AND WHY DID I FIND OUT I WAS PREGNANT ON MY WEDDING DAY OF ALL THINGS?!" Bloom runs to the bathroom and knocks on the door; "Stella, are you alright in there?" Stella opened the door, with tears in her eyes. Bloom knew they were tears of joy, she looked at Stella, gave a slight chuckle and then said; "You've got a bun in the oven, don't you Stella?" Stella was glad to learn that she was pregnant, but was sad to find she'd been exactly nine months pregnant on her wedding day, but there was no way to tell that Stella was even pregnant. Blake knocked on the door to find out if everything was ok; "Bloom, Stella! Is everything okay in there?" Stella looked at Bloom and said; "Blake can't see my wedding gown and I'm wearing it right now, quick help me change into this maternity outfit I found yesterday when we were at your house." Bloom agreed.

Bloom quickly helped change Stella into the Maternity outfit that Stella found at Bloom and Freidrick's house. "Wait Stella, Why are you wearing one of my bras when you're too small for it?" Stella chuckled, she had always dreamed of having boobs the size of Bloom's. Bloom's bra size was 28 B, and Stella's bra size was 16 A, Stella had been wearing Bloom's clothes since the whole Illuminati fiasco had ended. "Ok never mind that, Stella. Let's just get you out of your wedding gown." Bloom quickly got Stella out of the wedding gown, and hid the gown in Stella's bathroom.

Chapter 23: A Wedding and a baby

Stella opened the door, "Yes dear?" she answered. Blake smiled at his wife-to-be and asked her if she was alright. Stella didn't want her soon-to-be husband knowing that she was nine months pregnant. "I'm fine, I was just so excited about our wedding. I'm just so excited for tonight's ceremony!" Stella shouted. Blake was excited about the wedding, but not as excited as her. 'She is hiding something from me, what I don't know.' Blake turned to walk away. Stella closed the door once he was out sight, "Phew, he didn't hear us talking about me being pregnant. Bloom, you don't think my water will break at the altar do you?" Bloom couldn't answer. She just shrugged her shoulders, "I really don't know Stella." Stella was a little freaked out about the idea of giving birth at the altar. The Wedding was only three hours away. Stella was nervous. "Stella, you can do this. So what if your water breaks and you go into labor at the altar, this is your big day, straighten up, and get ready. You'll be fine." A nervous Stella told herself.

Three hours later; Stella was at the doors leading to the sanctuary of the chapel; where her and Blake were getting married. Suddenly; the Bridal march began playing, and the doors open and suddenly every eye in the sanctuary was on Stella, who had a glow to her. Her glow lit up the whole room, she reached the altar and suddenly; she was walking in a puddle of water, Blake ran to her as she began screaming in pain, 'She's having contractions like a woman in labor, but I can't understand how she doesn't even look pregnant. I've got to get her to the hospital and find out what's going on.' Blake thought to himself. Stella who was in Blake's arms told the minister to quickly say the vows and have the two of them repeat their part, and then place the rings on each other's finger. The ceremony lasted for exactly five minutes; the shortest recorded wedding ceremony in the history of every dimension.

Blake rushed his wife to the hospital, Stella was finally breathing deeply like a pregnant woman. Blake had no idea that his wife had been pregnant, or that she was in labor. The doctor came into the room and asked Blake to leave, "Please, sir your wife is in labor, and I need you to leave." Blake didn't question the doctor's order, he got up and left the room. Twelve hours later; Blake hears crying coming from the room his wife was in, and he suddenly began running to see if she was ok. "What happened, is Stella okay?" Stella looked at Blake with a smile and said; "I'm fine darling, but you might want to welcome our daughter; Aurora into the world. She was just born six minutes ago." Blake walked over to his newborn daughter; Aurora, "Hi Rora, I'm your daddy. Welcome to the world, my beautiful little angel!"

The End 


End file.
